The present invention relates to an oil changer for improving the measurement accuracy of the flow rate of oil which is changed or exchanged between an engine and an oil reservoir or between a torque converter and the oil reservoir, by measuring the flow rate directly, and for avoiding measurement errors which would occur when air happens to be mixed into the oil to be measured.